Promies,Promies
by Howlingokami9
Summary: After the whole Pain invasion,Danzo is Hokage and is begining his plan take over Konaha plan, but what dose this mean for our favorite blond ninja? What will he do? while your going to have to read ans find out.


**Yo, how's it going readers out there? I am howlingokami and this is my first Fanfic and hopefully not my last. Now I don't mind helpful reviews like spelling mistakes, story tips and hint and /or character development, but if I see one flame(takes out big ass sword) I'LL FIND YOU AND *BLEEP* YOUR FUCKEN INTESTINES WITH A *BLEEP* AND A *BLEEP* WITH YOU SHITFUCKEN BALLS IN A FUCKEN SHITSTIANING HELL VIOD OF A *BLLEEPP*! **

**(Woman Lawyer comes in and whispers in ear)**

**-I can't do that? Why the fuck not? **

**- (whispers) **

**-legal issue? But I already have the big ass sword out and everything! **

**- (whispers) **

**-Ugh fine. Damn you sexy lawyer woman I'll get you yet and that hot ass of yours yet….ok so I can't rip out your stomachs and feed them to you through a straw if you flame me. But unless you're tying to help me or make comment on how my story is, no flames and we all will have a fun happy time, k? Now the disclaimer, yosh!**

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing that has to with Naruto. Damn Asians…..-_-'**

Promises, promises

Chapter one: As unpredictable as usual

'Well shit.'Was the conclusion of one Naruto Uzumaki came to when he thought about the aftermath of Pain's invasion. He sighed, looking up at the lush green leaves in one of the few trees in Konaha that weren't mulch. He was laying under the tree with his arms behind his head dressed in nothing but his navy blue shirt with his black and orange jacket wrapped around his waist; he was tired and sweaty from helping out the rebuilding of the rubble that was once Konaha.

His mind was sprinting at a thousand miles per second, with question, answers and thoughts of the past, present and future events that were jumbling in his head like a rubber bouncing ball. The most confusing and surprising thing was when his dear friend Hinata had confessed her love for him;he was thrown in for a major loop on that one. When he finally accepted the fact that Sakura would never fall for him, he also believed that no girl would ever love him, until two days ago when the shy heiress shocked everyone by trying to free a pinned down Naruto, fighting Pain and confessing her love for him all in one fell swoop. That confession shock Naruto to his core; the beauty of Konaha falling in love with him the village pariah, it sounded like something out of a fairy tale to him.

After the fight, Hinata had to go to one of the many tent hospitals because of her injuries so Naruto didn't get the chance to talk to her about, but even if he could what would he say?

And then there was the whole 'The Fourth Hokage is my dad' thing. Naruto smiled at that thought, him the Fourth Hokage's son. 'Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, yeah that has a nice ring to it. '

At first, when Naruto had been told by the dead man himself, he was madder then Choiji when you call him a super fatty MC Fatass. And in all honesty who wouldn't be, if you found out the guy who fucked up your childhood was your dad, hell the first thing anybody would do is beat the bastard into a piece of tar. But after a few hugs and apologies Naruto found even greater respect for his old man.

Two birds flew over head, squawking over the loud sounds of construction; wood being sawed and hammered together, the grunts and groans of many men lifting bricks and pulling large and long lumber to point A and point B. Naruto frowned. That little fact was a bigger problem then it seemed. If he was to even consider liking Hinata, what was he going to say to her? He hated lying to his friends but he couldn't just come and say: ' Yo how's it going Hinata-chan, are you feeling ok? How's your dad? Are Kida and Shino doing alright? Hey did ya know I am the secret love child of the Fourth Hokage?' She would look at him like he was insane. And let's not forget his old man was the Yellow fucking Flash of Konaha and had more enemies then Sasuke-teme had crazy ass rapid fan girls. If word got out who his dad was, Iwa ninjas would be at his door step faster than Kakashi to an Icha Icha convention. He was actually kind of gald that no onw told him about his dad when he was younger, knowing that he would have blabbed it to the world and porbaly killed the next day if anyone not just Iwa found out.

Naruto sucked in so fresh air, and let out some of his own. That was only the first half of his problems. Pain who was actually Yahiko who was actually one Jiraiya's four students who was actually an undead puppet controlled by his teammate Nagato who was actually the leader of the Akatsuki not Pain or Yahiko or whoever the guy was who was _actually_ on a mission of pace, or his own fucked up version of it anyway. But even though his way of obtaining peace was hasrh, what Nagato said is true: there will never be pace as long as there is hate. And because hate is an emotion, and you can't just kick an emotions ass; although that was Naruto's first plan of action, it sounds like an impossible dream in hindsight, but it wasn't the fact that hate had no ass to kick that got Naruto worried; hell he practically made fate his bitch when he beat Neji in the Chuuin Exams and if you can beat fate you can beat hate right? What worried the poor jinchuriki was his future job placement.

If he was to keep his promise to Nagato and his Sensei should he really be Hokage and be hinder by the walls of Konaha? Or should he become a freelance shinobi and preach his views to the world? Or should he become like Nagato? And if he did continue on his quest to Hokage, how in all flying fuck was he going to unite the nations _without _a major war or something threatening the world? Another tired sigh escaped his lips.

'I wonder how Konan doing?' The thought of the exotic paper wielding beauty got Naruto thinking if the threat of the Akatsuki was truly over. If so then why was he so edgy? Maybe it was the fact that both his farther and Konan warned him about the same man. But that was something placed in Naruto's mental file as 'later but not too soon to worry about' because he had a bigger problem to stress over besides his love life, family and job hunts.

Because granny Tsunade used to much chakar to portect eveyone form Pian's super powerful jutu, she went into a chakar indused coma. That was two days ago and she's still asleep. Naruto was worried to no end about his surrogate mother/grandmother. He tried to ask Shizune if she was ok and when she wake up, but with the limited medical shinobi she was on duty twenty four seven with rarely any brakes. But the thing that ticked Naruto off the most was the fact hat the dumbass council picked Danzo as the temporary Hokage. Just thinking of the old wrapped tissue roll made Naruto's second chakar soruce flare up.

Naruto was usually a very trustful person, hell he would even trust his enemies with his life; if the certain conditions were met. But Danzo, Naruto couldn't trust him as far as he could throw him; although Naruto was pretty sure he could throw Danzo very far, but that's neither here nor there, the point is that Naruto doesn't trust him. The reason? Well after Naruto returned from his encounter with Nagato and Konan, Sai pulled him aside to speak to him privately.

**Flashback: **

"_So Sai what's up?"_

_Sai and Naruto were behind one of the many pieces of ruble that was once a proud building of Konaha. Poor Sai had to though hell to pull Naruto aside from all the praise he was receiving form the villagers and ninjas of Konaha, but he had somehow managed to escape with both his and Naruto's life form hugging shinobi, crying families, and rabid fan girls. He sighed, now was the true test b__ravado _. 

"_Naruto, there is something I must talk to you about." _

_Naruto was suddenly on edge, whenever Sai didn't call him dickless or any other insluting nickname, it was something serious. _

"_Ok, what is it?" Naruto voice became low in case someone was listening to their conversation. _

_Sai let go of some of the breath he was holding in, 'Well here goes nothing.'_

* * *

"_Are you serious?" Naruto stared at Sai with pure disbelief. _

"_Very." Sai replied with his normal pale expression, but looking more closly one could see him sweat. _

_Naruto's mind was over loading with the shocking news that was just presented to him. _

"_No way, are-are you sure this is ture Sai? " _

_Sai only nodded his head. _

_Naruto was astonished, this Danzo guy was insane. What he was doing is good for the village but he's going about all wrong; Underground ABNU unit, secret missions with out the Hokages appoval, alliances with Orchimaru, a death warrant on Sasuke, all of it was unbelievable. But one question hung in Naruto's vast void of head. _

_"How dose he paln to do this?" With all those palns he has he most have some sort of power to pull it all off. _

_Sai sighed and said "I don't know all that but all I know is that he palns to create a new better Konaha." _

'_A better Konaha?' Naruto asked himself._

"_A Konaha bent on war and power, not unlike today's peaceful one." Sai then looked around at the rubble of homes and buildings that was once part of the 'peaceful' Konaha. _

_Naruto suddenly got tense. 'A Konaha knowing only war and power? What the hell?' Now Naruto may not be a politician but he knows that war + power =bad idea. _

_"Wait now that i think about it." Sai's sudden voice got Naruto's full attention."I sometimes hear Danzo talk about needing some kind of power to change Konaha and take over its enemies completely." _

_This put Naruto into deeper thought, 'Power? What power is there in Konaha that could not only make it stronger but also take down a whole Nation? The Hyuga clan?' That's when the answer hit Naruto harder than a pms-ing Tsunade. There is only one power in Konaha that was strong enough to being a country to its knees. Too bad it was all ready sealed up. _

"_He also said he may have to do somthing darstic to obtain." Naruto's eyes shrunk in fear. _

_Sai hummed "But the question remains: what is this so called power?" Sai turned to look at Naruto, only to see his back quickly getting smaller and smaller as he ran to another direction. _

"_Huh, Naruto where are you going?" Sai shouted. _

"_Sorry Sai but I just remember I have to do something right now." Naruto yelled back waving his hand to bid his friend a kind farewell. But to Sai the wave was anything but kind. In fact it made Sai a tad frightful. Naruto wouldn't just run off like that for any real good reason. And also, when he waved good bye he didn't show his face that held his funny looking smile on his face, and that was what scared Sai the most. _

'_Naruto, just what are you planning?' _

**Flashback end:**

Since then Naruto has been wary about his surroundings for the last two days he's been in Konaha. He knew that Danzo was going to make his move, but he just didn't know when. All he could do is wait and stare at the clouds passing by over head thinking of what's to come. A small breeze blew through the air. He closed his eyes enjoying the cool breath drying the sweat form hours of helping rebuilding his home.

'Now I know why Shikamaru dose this, it's very relaxing.' He thought as he remembered his lazy cloud gazing friend.

Suddenly three puffs of white smoke appeared into thin air a few feet away from the clam Naruto. The quickly disappearing smoke reviled three ANBU in their original attire of a black cloak and a face mask. The three ANBU's; tiger, horse and dog masks, stood as quietly as Naruto, who seem to not notice their presence and stare up at the drifting clouds. The tension was like steel between the four as the silence filled the empty space, and yet it still could be cut with a knife. That knife was dog.

"Naruto Uzumaki, "The deep voice behind the mask said it was male, and a strong one at that.

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you."

The silence was unsettling. For what seem like days, Nrauto didn't speak, enclosed in his own mind.

Tiger was the next to try his luck with the oddly stoic blonde. "Didn't you hear him, lord Ho-"

"I heard him." Naruto cut off tiger rudely his face still toward the branches of the tree. He knew that Danzo would try and speak to him; he just didn't think it would be so soon. He let out a rough sigh.

"Tell that dusty old mummy that if wants to talk to me, he better come find me himself."

The naturally clam ABNU, tiger, stared to simmer in hate. He took a step forward to sky gazing ninja and spoke with pure anger.

"You better learn your manners, brat."

It was a flash and slice as a kunai whizzed by tiger's mask leaving a deep cut in it. Behind the mask, tiger was sweating bullets.

Naruto had his arm stretched out form throwing his kunai. His powerful deep blue eyes glared at tiger cause a shiver to run down his back. And it did not feel good.

"I will learn as soon as you understand that he will never be my Hokage or a Kage of any kind to me for as long as I live." Naruto's voice was dark and spiteful. The other two ANBU's were frozen at their feet. They had seen the fight with Pain that Naruto had, and in all honesty they were scared out of their minds when they saw Naruto's sage mode and what he could do in it. They didn't need a reminder of the fact that the boy held the most powerful demon in the world in his stomach and could release it on the village with just a thought.

Tiger didn't move. He didn't even dare breathe in fear of what the now standing blonde would do if He did. Naruto, whose face was as cold as steel, stood up to put on his orange and black jacket but didn't zip it letting his navy blue muscle shirt show. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, his eyes were still cold and unreadable, his posture straight as an arrow filled with power. He walked towards Tiger who was still unmovable with fright of the man in front of him. He walked to her slowly and painfully in tiger's point of view. Each step he took was like a step for closer her to the guillotine until finally he stops right beside his face the opposite direction. He didn't even think about looking at the blonde. He merely stood there waiting for his move. Until he spoke in a low voice that caused him to almost wet himself on the spot.

"And take off that stupid henge, I know you're not the real Tiger-San. "

Behind the mask, 'Cat's' eyes widen in horror. It was unbelievable, how did he find out, how did he know, how?

Then Naruto's voice became cold and demonic.

"**And if I find out you done something to my firend, there **_**will **_**be trouble."**

And like that 'tiger' spot breathing. Nothing moved him not even if a katana was headed right for him, he would still stay in that spot. Naruto had moved on past the other ANBU's and forward the 'Hokage's' temporary tent like office, which wasn't hard since it was the biggest tent out of the whole village.

* * *

Danzo is not one to show emotion of any kind in any situation. Hell even his loyal and powerful ROOT shinobi were taught to not show any evidences of being human. But today, of all days, Danzo couldn't help but let his lips twitch up in a very small barely notice able smirk. He would soon have his wish of Konaha being the strongest village in all five element nations. Even with the fact that his position was only temporary, eventually that would change just also. Even though he respected Sarutobi; seeing him as a brohter, and would die for him, he still belived that his foolish notion of kindness and equality in a ninja village would make it weak and easy pery for others to take over. That's why he need imnses power to create a unstoppable Konaha and that no one in the fire nation would even try to take it over. And with Orchimaru died and the Akatsuki almost out of the picture, taking this village just became a whole lot simpler. All he need was-

The swooshing sound of a tent opening brought him out of his thoughts.

As soon as Naruto walked in the tent he immediately went on edge. He knew that Danzo wanted him and his fuzzy little friend and expected him to try and capture him himself or send some strange band of ninjas after him. But he didn't expect him to simply call him up for an afternoon chat. So that's why he was on shinobi mode and observed every inch of his surroundings, form the red oval carpet with the Konaha leaf symbol in the middle to the oak wood desk with dozens of papers and writing utensils stack on it, to yellow couch that sat in the corner, to the five ninja hidden in the shadows. After a quick look over the 20x 32 square yard tent; which, in his opinion, was over compensating just a bit, his eyes settled on the bandage back of Danzo. Who seemed to be looking out of a plastic window at the village.

Danzo sensed Naruto coming minutes ago, but he had hours of preparation for this meeting. When Danzo showed his face, Naruto wasn't surprised by the many bandages around his face and body, or the sling that held up his arm, the present scowl on his face was evidence of that. Danzo sensing the heat form Naruto, beign his plan of leading the fox into his cage.

"Naruto-san," he gave smiled and tired to sound chipper, to lighten the mood. "Good see you. How are feeling, you must be tried from helping repairing of our village. Why don't you sit down and rest while we talk? "

"I'll pass." It didn't work. Naruto stood there with his arms crossed glaring scorn fully at Dazno's eyes…err I mean eye. Danzo pretended not to notice, but inside he was glaring ten times as much with his eyes…eye. Wanting to stop this childish game Danzo spoke,

"Well Naruto, to begin the Village is in a horribly state," Naruto raised an eyebrow as to say 'no shit Sherlock' "the village is technically gone, its population decreased to more then half, ninja mor-"

"Get to the point dirtbag; I don't have time for your crap." Naruto's scowl turned into a gritted teeth growl. It's not that he didn't care for his village, far from it; it would hurt him every time he'd remembered the massacre that was Konaha. He just didn't want Danzo to waste his time with his bullshit.

Danzo could merely sigh, curse that Uzamaki temper, but that will be fixed sooner or later.

"I would like you to join a special group called ROOT. This group is like the ABNU unit, only better. You will be able to-"

"Heh heh heh heh." Again Danzo was interrupted; he was hoping this wasn't going to become a regular thing. He looked at the source of the cheerful chuckle to see the rolling shoulders of Naruto Uzumaki as laughed to himself at some inside joke.

"Is that, heh, all you called me for, heh heh?" Naruto tired to compose himself as he spoke. "To join your little group of ass humppers?"

Danzo's grip on his cane tightens as he tried to let the insult pass. This boy was staring to annoy him with his petty insults, but he knew if he keeps patience and plays his cards right, he'll get what he wants.

Danzo decided it was time for his ace.

"Naruto, I think you of all people would understand my offer."

Said fishcake raised an eyebrow in question, "And how do you figure that O bandage one?"

Danzo inwardly smiled seeing that this caught the blonde's attention.

"Well, with you being both a toad sage and the nine-tailed jinchūriki you are considered third most powerful shinobi in the village, next to lady Tsundae and me."

For some reason Naruto seriously doubted that.

"But even with all that power of the nine-tails, your natural power, and sage jutsu, you are still not ready to take on both the last Uchiha," Naruto inwardly flinched at the mention of his old friend,

"And the last of the Akatsuki while coming out alive to become the villages next Hokage."

Naruto's body suddenly tensed up when Danzo stated about the last Akatsuki member, but he didn't let his shock show. Instead he panicked on the inside.

'How the hell does he know about that guy? His he teamed up with him or is _he_ the last member?'  
Dazno mentally cursed himself at his slip up of letting him know of the last member of the Akatsuki. He deiced that I didn't matter as it seemed that Naruto did not notice it an only had a look of innocence on his face.

"So, to help with your problem," Danzo continued " I propose that you join and train in ROOT so you can better your already powerful techniques and the control over the fox so it would be easier to accomplish your goal."

And at that Danzo ended his proposal, and wait for the buyers answer. Too bad he didn't have to wait very long.

"Listen you dried up sack of prunes, I am only going to say this once and only once: there is no way in all seven hells would I ever join that crappy group, got it!" and that was the buyer's way of saying 'no'. Danzo sighed again, this boy more stubborn then his father and mother combined.

Seeing that this was down hill fast, Danzo gave up.

"Fine if that is your final decision then you may leave." Naruto nodded his head in confirmation, "Good, now if you don't mind I have to get back at repairing my village." Naruto turned to leave, feeling quiet pound of himself. 'Wow, didn't even-'

"To bad about the Hyuga heiress." Danzo's sudden voice stopped Naruto in his tracks. He smiled; his third and final trump card had the little fox right where he wanted him.

"Heard she's still in one of the medical tents." Dazno pushed more of Naruto's buttons

'Hinata?'Naruto thought to himself. What Danzo said wasn't a lie, the Hyuga princess was still wounded pretty badly form the fight with pain, and was scheduled for the hospital for another couple of days. That's what Shino told him any ways. While Naruto contemplated his thoughts, Danzo moved on.

"A shame really." The 'sadness' in his voice was deep "That poor girl in that very unprotected tent. And with her being an heir to a powerful clan she is in constant danger. With her badly hurt as well, someone could-"

Not even taking the time to breath Naruto turned on his heel and threw a kunai at Danzo at lightning speed. But it was just as quickly intercepted from a katana form one of the five ninjas hidden in the tent, dressed in gray shin, chest and wrist guards and an all black long sleeve shirt and long pants with shinobi sandals. He had a Konaha head band and a dark brown pony tail. Not a milla second latter four other ninja's all dressed the same but with different hair styles; long and straight, pony tail, spiky and no hair at all, surrounded Naruto, their Kanata's drawn to stop him from attempting to hurt Danzo. But that didn't stop him from roaring with pure white hot fury.

"IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LAYING A HAND ON HER I SWEAR TO YOU I'LL-""Oh no no no, I would never do anything of the sort." Dazno's voice was surprisingly calm despite the fact he was face with a raging jinchuriki. "I was merely stating how unprotected she is." Danzo stared right into Naruto's furious eyes, his own eye filled with cunning.

"Just like the Yamanaka heir, Ino I believe her name was. "

Naruto's growl became more fierce and deadly; two ROOT Nins actually flinched in fear of the rapidly boiling pot kettle that was Naruto.

"And the Inuzuka, Aburame, and Nara heirs are very weak at this state, more so are their clans men and leaders because of this little fight between you and the Akatsuki."

Even though Dazno's voice was clam and regretful filled with kindness, it didn't sooth the raging maelstrom inside of Naruto. It only boosted its ferocity.

'That fucking bastard!' Naruto cursed inwardly at Dazno's 'concern' for his friends. 'He's threatening my friends' right in front of me!' Danzo looked right into the mad eyes of Naruto that were hinder behind the wall of ninjas, with a worried expression "But this all can avoid. And they all can be safe within these walls of this village." He stated in a 'matter-of – fact' tone. "All you have to do is join the ROOT agency; it doesn't have to be for a long time, just a few days to see if you like. "

He tried to sweeten the deal "And if you don't what you see, you can leave." But Naruto didn't waver. In fact, and if it was it was even possible, his growl intensified. An idiot he may be at times, but he saw a bribed when he saw it. And it made him even more pissed when his friends were involved. His seething anger dipped off his cloths. He fist almost bleed under the pressure of tighten it. His eyes flickered in raw power, threatening to be unleashed. His growl, his deep feral growl that sounded like a best of death and hate, was –

"heh heh, heh ,heh, ha ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !"

Was giddy with childhood glee?

The shinobi that surrounded Naruto were somewhat disturbed how the boy reacted to Danzo's little method of persuasion. They thought he had finally snapped form all those years in his childhood of being mentally and physically broken from the villagers and their hate. One of them even stepped back in fear of the boy's maniacal laughter. Danzo on the other hand was utterly confused and unnerved at the response of the boy. But what really got him was the fact that he _was_ confused. He was never confused; he always did his homework on his enemies, knowing their strengthens, weakness, likes, dislikes even if they still wet the bed, Danzo would know about it. He was never caught off guard, and even if he was he would have a powerful back up plan that would not fail. But this, for lack of better term, weirdness shocked him.

After a few minutes of hysterically laughter, Naruto finally stopped and looked at Dazno with a sadistic smile and a strange gleam in his eyes that gave a shiver done his spine.

"You honestly thought you had all the answers didn't you dirt rag?" Naruto chuckled. His shoulders rising up and down occasionally, making him look like a raving mad man. Or a mad fox in this case.

"But," he stated, slowly reaching in his back pocket "you made one major flaw, oh great knower of all things."

Slowly he brought his hand from behind his back along with a regular kunai. The ninjas quickly acted and circled Danzo with their katanas drawn and ready to defend against Naruto's attack. Yet the kunai never did hit its mark. Then probably the most shocking thing took place. Naruto, with a sinister demonic smile on dancing his lips and a look of pure insanity in his face, pull the black cool blade of the kunai to his neck. Danzo's eye widen in horror of the foreseeable future.

"Naruto please wait, we can-"he tried to plea for peace. But the time to wave the white flag has long been gone.

"Heh," the nine-tail laughed, he looked at Danzo with a crazed look in his eyes. And then finally, he spoke words that would hunt Danzo all the way to the seven rings of hell.

"I am the most hard headed unpredictable ninja ever."

Before anyone could even stop him, Naruto whipped the blade across his adams apple slicing it in two, cutting both his throat and his last breath of air to his lungs. His body immediately reacted to the lake of oxygen, went limp and fell to the ground. Dead.

Danzo, Danzo was awe struck. How could this had happened? How could he have miss calculate this event? No he didn't miss calculate, it was just a miss judge of character. He knew the boy would do anything to protect his friends and his village, he thought he could use that small weakness to his advantage to get the boy on his side. But it had back fired. He had forgotten the boy's willingness to be free, and the fact that he would do anything, anything to protect his friends. Even if that means dying for them.

But how could he have missed such a simple little mistake such as that was the beast truly that unpredictable? The shinobi on the other hand were still staring at the body of the now late Naruto Nmaikaze. Then they all realized something, there was no red stain of blood anywhere near the body. They would've said something, but they were in fear of their master's wrath and god smacked by the event that just transpired. Danzo, who was just as disoriented, didn't notice that small little fact. His mind was still on the part that he had missed on Naruto's character when suddenly a popping sound was heard. He was so deep in thought that it took him a full three minutes to react to the sound, and when he turned his head to locate the 'pop' in his thoughts he was in for a _real_ surprise. In the center of said pop, was pure white smoke that was spreading and clearing across the tan brown tent floor. Slowly but surely a small spark of epiphany came to Danzo's head. At a snail's pace he connected the dots, a pop sound following white smoke meant one thing and one thing only.

Shadow clone jutsu.

For what seemed like years, all was quiet. No one said a word, not even the air flowed with the tension in blocking its path. And then as if a gong sounded, as if a bell rung, as if Kami snapped her fingers to move time once more, the shit finally hit the fan.

"Find him!" Danzo's feral roar was heard all around the elemental nations "find him now! Search every nook, cranny, rock, hole, house, building everything and interrogate everyone that's been in contact with him for the last 24 hours! Quit standing around and move your ugly asses!"

In a flash the ninjas vanished into blurs and headed into konaha to search for the deceitful fox. Danzo was practically boiling with fury. He was gripping his cane so tightly that it started to crack and creak from the pressure.

"Damn you." He said in a voice of scorn "Damn you to hell Naruto Namikaze."

Five miles from Konaha, a black blur was jumping though the trees at a break neck speed. The minute its foot touched a branch, it was already on another branch a second later increasing its speed to become nothing but a flash. As the figure stops on a single, branch sudden images from certain events rushed though his head. His dark sky black cloak flapped in the wind of a gentle breeze, his hood, that covered its entire face in a black shadow followed suit. The figure stood on the branch as the earth blew it's soothing melody, repeating the mental video over and over to make sure what it saw was true and real. As the wind died, the figure let loose a deep raged sigh of annoyance, which was one of many.

A deep ominous laugh in the figures head, yes its head, broke its sinful thoughts.

"**Let me guess old bandage butt found out about your little toy?" **

A scoff came from the hood in response.

"Of course he did." The voice; which sounded young and annoyed, replied with pure obviousness as the figure removed the hood from its head. Bright yellow spiky hair bounced out of the hood and reshaped it's self into its original skyward point. Deep yet bright cobalt blue eyes reflected fierce determination and radiated both power and kindness. Young and handsome was his face with not a pimple or blemish in sight. Except six lines on each of the character's cheeks with gave a cat like look, or fox like. A frown was his lip formation as the memories form times past flowed through his mind. This person was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto sighed "It's just, I never expected him to find out so soon." He looked up at the sky above. It was a clear sunny day, white fluffs of different shapes and sizes glided in the deep blue. Beautiful and majestic birds flew in the world singing their songs of glory and freedom. It was a great for horrible plans.

"I was hoping to get at least five days away before he had noticed." Naruto's reply was mournful but was had a hint of distaste.

The ominous voice spoke again this time chuckling a humorous chuckle.

"**It's funny really, heh heh heh." **

Naruto raised a curios eyebrow.

"What is?"

The voiced laughed. **"Aren't you always shouting out 'I am going to be Hokage!' and 'I'll never run away from a challenge, never!' "**The voice did a very good impression on Naruto's voice, sounding just like him. **"And yet here you are running away from your problems like a scared little kit. 'hmph' and here I thought you finally grew a back bone and a pair of balls back there." **

'I AM NOT RUNNING AWAY!' Naruto's mental yell didn't shock the deep voice in his head.

He closed his eyes and let a calming sigh escaped his lips, he let loose a inward glare at the voice.

'Listen you bastard fox, I am not running away.' He looked at the ground below him. He saw two squirrels fighting over a nut. Both were on their front paws and hind legs bent low to the floor growling and cursing at each other saying 'That's mine! No it's mine!' as he stared at the two he noticed that none of them moved, just growled at each other. But the nut was still stuck in the middle; neutral in the whole argument even thought it had no say in it. Somehow Naruto knew how that nut felt. Naruto let out another sigh as he watches the two squirrels growl at each other 'You saw the clone's memories right?' he clenched his fist in anger of the memory of Dazno's little 'chat'.

'If I didn't' give in to his demands, they-my friends. They all would have been hurt.' Eyes went from dim sad fury to fiery powerful determination. 'And I promised myself I would never let my precious people get hurt!'

His thoughts reverberated though his head to the fox. Who merely laughed a hearty laugh.

'**Ha ha ha ha! Of course you did!' **Its laughter dead down **'which is why we are on this little odyssey are we not?' **

Naruto nodded.' Yeah. I have to get stronger, but not be hinder by Dazno's watch. With him begin Hokage all, it wasn't going to be easy doing that in the village.'

Again the voice chuckled.

'**Then why are we still here little kit?' **

Naruto didn't reply, he just slipped his face back under the black hood and jumped though the trees at a faster pace than before, trying to get farther and faster away from his home. His plan already set and in motion.

* * *

**Hey I revised the carppy stroy that was on here before although i am not finshed with it or the second cahpter but I will contute to write and fininsh both chapters and more just give me some time K? :)**

**See ya around. **


End file.
